ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters (Deleted Scene): Busy
In Ghostbusters the Deleted Scene: Busy, the Ghostbusters prepare to go to Dana's Apartment Building. In part of the scene Ray Stantz and Peter Venkman talk with the Mayor on why this is happening. In another part of the scene Janine Melnitz is wishing Egon Spengler well. Cast *Mayor Lenny *Peter Venkman *Ray Stantz *Egon Spengler *Winston Zeddemore *Fire Commissioner *Janine Melnitz Equipment *Ecto-1 Locations *New York City Hall Plot Mayor Lenny asks the Ghostbusters what they need from him. Winston Zeddemore looks around. Peter Venkman adjusts his suit and replies, "Just let us kick some ghost, will ya?" Outside New York City Hall, National Guard and police officers get into position while reporters scramble. Ray Stantz, Peter, and Lenny walk briskly toward the vehicle dock at the back of the building. A police officer shadows them. Aides and police scurry along behind them. Lenny asks why this all happening. Peter explains what goes around comes around and "the big Lazy Susan of Karma" just keeps turning and sometimes humanity get the short end of the stick. Ray speculates this may be Nature's way of telling them to slow down and admits it's kind of humbling. Lenny exclaims we're humble enough and the city suffered enough already. Over at Ecto-1, Egon Spengler and Janine Melnitz are talking. Janine wants Egon to have something. Egon takes it and asks what it is. Janine reveals it's a souvenir from the 1964 World's Fair at Flushing Meadow. It's her lucky coin. Egon states he shouldn't take it because they might be coming back. Janine insists he keep it, she's got another one at home. They hug. Peter calls out for Janine and mockingly asks if her mother warned her about falling in love with a Ghostbuster then tells her to go home. Janine walks away cupping her face. Egon closes the rear door. Police start up their motorcycles, Ecto-1 starts up, and Janine waives goodbye. A cameraman crouching high up on a vantage point is recording everything. Peter shouts, "Let's run some red lights!" Trivia *The October 7, 1983 draft has a few more scenes. Near the loading dock where Ecto-1 is parked, Winston and Egon charge the Proton Packs off the building current. A police captain reports to Peter. The police cleared the whole building and cordoned off the street. The captain was massing a special tactics squad and the National Guard was on standby. An aide goes to alert the Red Cross, too. Egon looks up and sees Janine standing on the dock. She crosses to him. Before the guys get into Ecto-1, Peter reiterates to the other they're the best and only Ghostbusters so it's up to them to save the world.10/7/1983 script via Spook Central **When Egon is given the lucky coin, he states he doesn't believe in luck whereas in the deleted scene Egon states he shouldn't take it since they might not come back. *Many fans cite this scene as important in the whole Egon Spengler and Janine Melnitz love relationship which was continued on in animated series. External links *Spook Central on "Getting Ready At City Hall, Janine's Lucky Coin" *GBFans has a video clip for "Lucky Coin" (must be signed in to GBfans to watch) References Gallery DSBusy02.jpg DSBusy03.jpg DSBusy04.jpg DSBusy05.jpg DSBusy06.jpg DSBusy07.jpg DSBusyInMakingGhostbusters.jpg DSBusy08.jpg DSBusy09.jpg DSBusy10.jpg DSBusy11.jpg DSBusy12.jpg DSBusy13.jpg DSBusy14.jpg DSBusy15.jpg DSBusy16.jpg DSBusy17.jpg Behind the Scenes BusyProduction1984Featurette01.jpg|Ivan Reitman talks to cast, seen in 1984 Featurette BusyProduction1984Featurette02.jpg|Ivan Reitman talks to cast, seen in 1984 Featurette BusyProduction1984Featurette03.jpg|Ivan Reitman goes over Janine's hug, seen in 1984 Featurette BusyProduction1984Featurette04.jpg|Ivan Reitman goes over Janine's hug, seen in 1984 Featurette BusyProduction1984Featurette05.jpg|Ivan Reitman goes over Janine's hug, seen in 1984 Featurette Category:GB1 Deleted Scenes